


六九

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Kudos: 8





	六九

「嗝呃！嘿嘿——兄弟，你长得真他妈像贺鸡巴天」，莫关山眯着眼傻呵呵的看着眼前的人，「不知道你下面是不是跟他一样大！咯咯咯咯——」

贺天叹口气，无奈地将人往上颠了颠，「我就是贺天，毛毛抱好我！等下摔了你可别哭」

莫关山听话的双手搂着贺天的脖颈， 「不不不不你才不是贺天！嗝嘿嘿嘿，贺天才没有你长得这么模～糊～」，说话的同时，圆润冰凉的手指还不轻不重的点在贺天脸上描绘， 「你四个眼睛～两个鼻子～嘴巴歪一边～好～丑～咯咯咯咯——」，贺天哭笑不得的任由他胡言乱语

莫关山笑完了贴身搂紧贺天，整颗头窝在对方脖颈里，呼吸渐缓下来，昏昏沉沉的嘀咕：「味道也好像贺鸡巴天啊……」

－

回到家，贺天将人放到床上后便起身到客厅打电话：「你下次再趁我不再的时候带莫关山去喝酒，我就把你偷托我买隐形春药的事告诉展正希！」，未等人回复贺天就挂了电话将手机甩在沙发上，到厨房到了杯水喝，当他进入房间时莫关山正裸着上身坐在床边，迷迷糊糊的用想用脚相互摩擦把裤子蹭掉，贺天靠在门框看着动作稍嫌迟缓的莫关山笑道：「毛毛干嘛呢」

「唔？」莫关山闻声抬头一脸迷茫「洗澡」，白皙的脸庞因酒酡红着，语气也不如清醒时蓬勃，反而带着软糯，看得贺天心痒难耐便脚步一跨上前将人抱起

「一起，我帮你」

－

身体碰到水后莫关山的意识才渐缓睁开眼睛看清眼前人

「唔恩…你回来啦？」

「恩」贺天侧头贴上对方湿漉漉的脸，用起泡的浴球一点一点擦拭仰躺在自己怀里的莫关山，被热水泡红的薄胸微微起伏，水面上漂浮的泡沫星星点点的遮掩住莫关山修长的双腿和沉睡的性器，浅褐色的阴毛随着他的动作在水中荡漾，像藏匿小丑鱼的珊瑚

浴球轻扫过他圆润的肩头、细嫩的脖颈和锁骨，他重新把浴球泡入水中打出更浓密的泡沫，将原本跨在浴缸边缘的左手深进水里抱住莫关山的腰腹，右手拿着浴球覆上他微隆的胸肌，奶头在浴球的摩擦下敏感挺立

「嗯......别弄...」，莫关山轻哼，伸手抓住贺天的右手，浸湿如葱段般的手闪着水光，像块精致的白糖诱惑着贺天，于是他便将莫关山的手往自己嘴里送，他燥热的一根根舔舐吸吮对方的手指，舌尖搔过他的指缝、敏感的指尖，右手直接搓揉上他粉嫩的乳头，莫关山难耐的扭动身躯，两条白花花的腿在水底踢跶激起一阵水花，冲走了身上残余的泡沫，贺天放下他的手重新将人搂回怀中，鼻尖嗅着沐浴过的爱人清香，伸出舌头舔走对方脸上的水珠，脖子稍微往前勾将莫关山艳红的唇送入口中，喝过酒的口腔带着麦子的清甜，两条舌头在中交融，嘴角液出来不及被吞咽的口水，莫关山在水中的双手紧紧抱住贺天的手臂，深怕自己软瘫在浴缸里

啵——双唇拨离，莫关山媚红双眼喘息着转身面对贺天，双腿盘住贺天的腰倚靠在他身上，「恩...洗好了吧，回房间吧？ 」两具勃起的肉棒因相拥的姿势碰撞在一起，在水中不带阻碍的些微摩擦跳动，贺天回搂着莫关山，捞了几把热水往莫关山身上浇，顺道抚摸他滑嫩的肌肤，接着两手拖住臀瓣，随手用浴巾将两人裹着便走出浴室

－

两个人就着相拥的姿势侧躺到床上吻得难舍难分，贺天一手禁锢莫关山的头，一手揉捏他浑圆的肉臀，将插在对方腿间的腿屈起将闭合的腿缝顶开，臀办便随着动作转为结实发硬的肉团，贺天微眯着眼，过近的距离让他只能模糊地看见莫关山低垂湿润的睫毛，轻轻颤动着扫过眼尾的红晕

双唇猛的分离，莫关山呜咽微仰着头欲追上对方的唇，带着满脸的欲罢不能困惑的抬眼看向贺天，布着水雾的双眼更显透亮，其中的情欲更是表露无遗，贺天把手向下揽住他的腰肢，夹在对方腿间的腿用力一撑，便将莫关山翻身跨坐至自己上方，紧贴的性器阴毛夹杂着汗水、洗澡水、前列腺液早已湿糊一片，黑红交错的毛发给人一种非主流的叛逆感

「毛毛，转向」贺天侧头亲吻着莫关山的额头说，「恩？恩唔.....不要」莫关山听懂贺天的想法后，红着脸轻晃着扭头拒绝，贺天追过去叼住他发红的耳朵亲咬

「怎么？敢在外面浪整夜，不敢在家浪给我看？恩？」语毕一巴掌打在他的肉臀上

「恩阿——！我⋯我没有！」莫关山抬头鼓起腮帮子嘟囔着反驳

「那转身？」

「知道了⋯⋯」

-

转向后莫关山羞耻的一屁股坐在贺天胸上，手撑在对方腿根，死活不愿抬起臀部，贺天看着眼前白花花的大屁股及性感的腰窝，不住的将头前伸啃咬上两团嫩肉，带着薄茧的双手向前抚上莫关山精实的腰、腹肌，还有贴在他胸肌上的阴茎，他浅浅的套弄着对方的阴茎，使坏的抠弄他脆弱的马眼，看着他的软下腰，肉粉色的穴隐隐出现在眼前，贺天挺了挺跨，勃起的阴茎顶在瘫软在他腿根的莫关山脸上

「毛毛」

听见贺天的叫唤，莫关山挺起瘫软的腰，一手支撑身体，一手握住贺天的阴茎，伸出湿热的舌头向着冒出淫液的马眼细细舔舐，口中随即充斥着腥咸的味道，他循序渐进地一点一点舔弄，将贺天的巨大含入口中，贺天舒爽的轻喘，静静地等候对方进入最佳状态

-

贺天相当喜欢69这种互舔的前戏，这姿势难度不高却需要相当程度的默契，像是捣麻糬似的，配合得好就是双赢，两人一起到达情欲的高峰，但莫关山相当羞于执行69，因为这个姿势他必须将后穴完全的展示在贺天眼前，像是把屁股坐在对方脸上一样，让他害羞不已，所以每次贺天提出69要求，总是被他腼着脸拒绝

看着越发高抬的臀部，贺天知道莫关山得身体已经放开，他下压着胸部全心讨好着自己的肉棒，下皱紧他的包皮用嘴轻含拉扯，一下褪开包皮将龟头完整露出，用舌尖沿着沟槽描绘，贺天看着眼前与自己目光齐平的肛门口，看着淅淅沥沥的穴口湿溽的收缩，便伸手抱着整个大腿臀部，将脸埋置其中，贪婪的舔舐淌着淫糜之水的骚处，舌头大面积的扫荡每一个褶皱

埋首在贺天阴部的莫关山被激得频频停下动作喘息呻吟，无措的手不知该如何安放，偶尔带着被欲望蒸腾的红眸回过头与贺天对视，而贺天则是越过他的屁股露出一双「继续啊我还没舒服」的挑衅神情逗弄他，气得他一回身便将贺天的阴茎全数吞进喉咙，舌头熟练的口腔里逗弄吸吮，这一下让贺天停下了动作，他暗自想着他这脸皮腐皮薄的男朋友，居然被他训练成这副深喉不带呕的骚样，真他妈挺有成就感的，可惜其他人是见识不到了，他只属于我

-

回过神，贺天双手抓揉莫关山白嫩面团的肉臀，每一抓都能溢满指缝，在皮肤上留下鲜红的掌印，这人明明生的纤瘦，屁股却是骚的一拍就能激起层层肉浪，若用女人的身体来举例，大概就是那种前凸后翘，四肢纤细但奶臀有肉的类型，贺天十指大张抓在莫关山臀肉上，大拇指轻柔的摩挲肛门口的皱折，带有侵略性的戳刺按松肛门口，待大拇指深入软穴，莫关山已瘫软着身子脸贴在贺天肉棒上喘息，贺天不满的用力拍打臀肉示意莫关山别停，莫关山便依着趴卧的姿势吸吮贺天的囊袋，一次一颗的含入口中搅动

此时贺天已将整个臀部扣住，两手的拇指皆在里头搅动，他坏心的两手向外拉扯，嫩红的穴肉从开启的孔洞中透出水光，贺天俯身朝着穴口呼气，伸出舌尖探进里层

「恩啊——！唔恩——不要——！恩⋯⋯」莫关山猛的呻吟，口中的睪丸湿黏的滑了出来，牵引出些许的唾液在睪丸与莫关山的嫩唇间搭起一道淫糜的桥梁，他双手向后推扯着贺天

贺天顺势离开，一把将人翻至床上，双手抱着莫关山的头就是一阵啃咬

「我受不了了⋯⋯受不了了⋯⋯哈⋯⋯你不知道我有多想你⋯ ⋯」

「恩哈——我⋯我也很想你⋯⋯」莫关山双腿盘上贺天的腰腹将人下压，嘴唇蹭在贺天颈侧啜吻舔咬，「快点⋯⋯快进来⋯⋯哈⋯」

贺天听闻也不再废话，挺着硬的发紫的阴茎就是一阵猛兽般的狂抽，头埋在莫关山的胸前啃食，留下一个个艳红的吻痕，和肿胀的乳头相互成为一幅美丽的画作

被撞得犹如在小船上的莫关山紧抱着贺天的肩膀，呻吟声不加掩饰的贺天耳边放肆播放，一遍一遍的放送至整场性事结束

贺天趴在莫关山身上剧烈的喘息，空气中弥漫着咸湿的汗味和精液的腥味，尚未退出的疲软阴茎，与精液们一同躺在莫关山细细颤动的温暖肠道，莫关山抬起手无力的摸着贺天的发丝，贺天抬起头与他对视，眼底的柔情是只有他莫关山才能见到的，他轻轻地摩挲贺天削尖的下巴，好看的唇，抬头吮走他鼻尖的汗珠，眯起眼含着他的唇舔舐

「欢迎回家」

fin.


End file.
